The Last Carnival
by KeiFujino
Summary: Why is there a Carnival? Who is the Obsidian Lord really? Who are HiMES? How they are selected? but most of all what is the role of Shizuru and Natsuki in truly ending this cruel fate HiMES have, this time forever? How will love blossom in this chaotic world. Will they win the war this time? The fate of the world and the HiMES in Shizuru's hand! SHIZNAT!


The Last Carnival

Chapter 1

"This will be another blissful morning", Shizuru thought. She is now in her elegant and expensive blue limousine going early to school. Very early really. It is only 6am and classes don't start until 8am. She does this everyday since she became the Student Council (SC) President, so that she can do her projects and paperworks in the SC Room before the classes starts. She is not an evening person after all, she don't like making her papers at night, and it is always more peaceful in the morning.

"I don't know why but since Natsuki discovered my early morning rituals, she always come to SC room everyday, and accompanies me all morning. I wanted to think that she wanted to be with me but I don't want to give myself false hopes. Anyways whatever her reasons, my mornings became oh so colorful and happy, because I always spend it with her", she really appreciated the younger girls effort of waking early everyday just to be with her. The bluenette is not a morning person after all.

On the outside Shizuru look serene and calm, but on the inside she is like a giddy child when she thinks that she will be with her Natsuki again.

When she arrived at the SC room she hurried making a tea, a hot chocolate, bread, mayonnaise and tuna spread that was all in the SC Stock Room, being the president has its perks after all, like having complete control to their stocks(food stocks specifically). The tea and tuna spread for her and hot chocolate and mayonnaise for Natsuki, the bread for them both. She always prepares breakfast because Natsuki don't eat breakfast at home. 'Now everything is ready all I need is to wait for my Natsuki'.

A few minutes later Natsuki arrived, wearing her small smile, reserved only for Shizuru. The truth of this early morning bonding with Shizuru is for her to have more private time with her dear friend without her annoying fangirls and boys (girls specifically) tailing behind her. (It isn't like Shizuru doesn't have time with her actually it is quite the opposite but she is still not contented with it). And though she also have her own share fangirls and boys (boys specifically), she just ignores them because she really doesn't see the point in entertaining them, everyday she wishes that Shizuru will realize this and stop entertaining her fangirls and boys.

"Hey" Natsuki said

"Ara, Good Morning Natsuki", Shizuru said then she flashed her brightest and most genuine smile reserved only for Natsuki.

"Morning Shiz", Natsuki said her smile getting wider, at the sight of Hot Chocolate and Mayonnaise, her favorites.

"Breakfast is ready"

"I really wonder why you never forget my favorites" Natsuki said while sitting in front of Shizuru, which is in her table in the SC room and started eating her breakfast.

"Why, because Natsuki is important to me of course", then Shizuru flashed her teasing smile.

"BBBAAKA!", while her face resembles a tomato.

And then they eat their breakfast serenely afterward. They also chatted while eating, just like bestfriends who never get short of their stories. After eating Shizuru proceeded in doing her SC paperworks while Natsuki do her homeworks (Yes guys here in my fic Natsuki is studious). Once in while they will have conversations, but since both were busy those are just few moments. But even there are no words exchanged, there are no awkward moments, both are content in each other's company.

"Shiz I can't solve this problem can you help me" Natsuki said

Shizuru giggled

"Why!" Natsuki demanded

"Until now I still can't believe that the great Fuuka Ice Princess is studious in Math, of all the subjects" Shizuru replied

"Shut Up!" you know I like studying!, I just don't sitting whole day in a boring class, the projects, extra-curriculars and all other useless things they make us do everyday" Natsuki replied angrily, while blushing furiously.

"Ok, Ok, I know don't get so upset already, I am just teasing you"

"Hmmmppp"

"Ok so what problem it is"

Then Shizuru taught Natsuki how to solve the Math problem. Unsurprisingly, Natsuki easily get it, she isn't a slow learner after all (Well sometimes she is when she is not in the mood).

"You know Natsuki you're quite good in Math, though not the genius level, you are still good. If you are just not lazy and always practice solving at home, you will become very good."

"Yeah, like the hell I would, I am content with a B+; most of the lessons in Math are useless anyway"

"Hayyyy, Natsuki is really stubborn"

"HAA! Of course I am!"

And their silent companionship continued. Shizuru wondered if Natsuki's treatment on her would change if she discovered she's in love with her.

'Of course it would' she replied herself bitterly.

Time sure flies when you're happy. It's already 7:55; Classes will start at 5 minutes.

'This will be like any other day'(she doesn't realize how wrong she is) Shizuru thought while already organizing her papers as well as Natsuki.

"Shiz, time to go to class"

Shizuru is two years older than Natsuki; she's already on 3rd year while Natsuki is still a freshman, though their classroom is near each other so they come together at class.

Shizuru was about to reply that she's coming but there is a sudden ache at her head. She didn't want to worry Natsuki so instead she said.

"Kannin na, Natsuki I still have some important papers to complete, I think I couldn't go to my first class, so you should go ahead so you will not be late in your own." She smiled a little, so little because the pain in her head doubles every passing second.

"You never cut classes; you've become a delinquent too?" Natsuki joked so but was quite worried at the sudden change at Shizuru's behavior.

"There are always first times aren't they", Shizuru smiled as widely as she can sensing the worry in Natsuki's expression to assure her, But she can't almost remain sitting because of her head pain.

"Alright, see you later"

"See you later Natsuki"

Then Natsuki left but not without sensing that something very wrong would happen today.

The moment the door closed, Shizuru collapsed in the chair, her head on the table, her hand clutching her head. She felt like her whole body was on fire and her head felt it was being thoroughly hammered. The pain exponentially increases every second, she wanted to scream to say that it hurts, but her pride prevents her so. She doesn't want other especially Natsuki see her so vulnerable and weak. So she bites her lip instead to prevent any noise and only muffled screams of agony could be heard from her. Thankfully the SC room is semi sound-proof, so little sounds couldn't be heard outside. Finally she collapsed her face kissing the floor; her body can't keep sitting anymore.

Then something flashes in her mind at first it was just like photos, of her and Natsuki in strange clothes, then , but the scenes she couldn't recognize, even in pain she knew those scenes never happen to her and Natsuki. The photos transformed in videos, or more appropriately memories. Girls with weapons, rings, swords, and her with naginata. (Inserts what happens in Mai Hime)

Then something horrible flashes in her mind. Natsuki fatally injured. Her taking care of her. Her taking Natsuki's clothes, her taking her clothes, her hugging Natsuki while both are naked and Natsuki was asleep. Tears already streaming her eyes as she see herself violating Natsuki and the same time realizing these are her memories in her and Natsuki's previous life. Then she saw herself kissing Natsuki in her sleep, after she hugged her, kissed her very long. Then Natsuki woke up (insert what happens when Natsuki awakened onwards). The memories continued until what they called "Carnival" ended and they had defeated the "Obsidian Lord". Mashiro called them again all the Hime's to tell them the bad news.

"I had resurrected you all to defeat the Obsidian Lord, but to imprison him for a long you will all the powers of each and every one of you, but giving all your powers means giving your life as your powers are parallel to your life"

"We will do it Mashiro-san" Mai replied without hesitation

"Yes we are all ready" Shizuru said

Then all of them hold each other's hand formed a circle with Mashiro in the circle. Then a very illuminating white light emanated from them then nothingness. All of them became tiny green light.

The memories stopped flooding on Shizuru's mind and she fainted.

At a place far from Earth

At the same time a very beautiful woman in her mid-twenties was standing beside a well watching Shizuru from the magical waters in it she has long straight dark blue hair, a pale complexion, she is wearing an elegant white toga, with a blue belt the center of the belt having a symbol of the moon, her tiara having the same symbol. Tears were streaming down her beautiful emerald eyes the sight of her dear in pain and losing its consciousness. But she is fully aware of what is happening to her dear.

Another gorgeous woman also approximately at her mid-twenties, came to the blue haired woman; she has cascading chestnut hair a fair complexion and ruby eyes. She is also wearing a toga with a violet belt, at the middle of the belt, having the symbol of an owl and her tiara had the same symbol. The chestnut haired woman positioned behind the cobalt haired woman looked at the well and said.

"It begins again doesn't it? with a different beginning of course, the Carnival" the chestnut haired woman said.

The cobalt haired wiped her tears and replied.

"Unfortunately Yes, but this will be the last Carnival, and I will make sure that this time we will be the victor"

"Of course with a great effort, but we will win. I assure you Artemis, I will do all I can" The chestnut haired woman replied with iron determination in her voice.

"So will I Athena" Artemis replied with equal determination in her voice. And then she smiled a little.

Athena returned the smile with a bright one and pulled Artemis in her by waist. Hugging Artemis from the back, and assured her again.

"This will be over soon my love"' Very soon."

And they both watched Reito calling the Infirmary when she saw a fainted Shizuru at the floor of the SC Room, so busy he is that he didn't notice the shining Hime symbol at Shizuru's back just below her neck.

In the Sky a red star appeared near the moon signaling both hope and despair.


End file.
